Generally, virtual lane marker displays have been available for driver-assist vehicle operation. The displays have indicated to a vehicle operator a lane departure warning, and a lane keeping assist; that assist the vehicle operator to not deviate from a traffic lane, as well as provide navigational indicators for turns, lane changes, etc. Virtual lane marker displays, however, have not been able to convey much more than lane boundaries and/or navigational information. It is a desirable for virtual lane marker display to convey vehicle operational parameters to a vehicle user, and to prompt a vehicle response thereto.